1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the processing domain related to light guide plates, and more particularly, to a stack of light guide plates undergoing cut and polished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light guide plates are a kind of high tech plate having qualities of extreme high reflectivity and irrelevant to light-absorbing. light guide plates have two types—flat light guide plates and light guide plates—based on the shape of light guide plates. For a light guide plate comprising the thickness of an incident side more than the thickness of the body itself, it has a simple structure and it is easy to be produced when being cut and polished in process. But, only one light guide plate is allowed to be processed each time. It means that processing this kind of light guide plate is not efficient, and resources may be wasted during the operation of the machine. So, it is necessary to create a new method for processing a batch of light guide plates.